Charmed, I'm sure Episode 1
by TheGoldenGryff
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition. A guy called Fred Bakely, accused a murderer, was killed just as Phoebe and the gang come to rescue him. How were they going to save him? (1st episode of 5)
1. Opening up the premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Do not sue. LOL  
"Fred Bakely is convicted of murder."  
"Not my Fred!"  
"*BANG* Jeez, what was that? Fred has murdered yet another person!"  
"Hey, what's that? It's a load of orbing...what"  
Suddenly, Fred Bakely was shot and killed.  
Over 3000 miles away, Phoebe Halliwell woke up with a start.  
She had been dreaming of a guy...being killed but he was being called a  
murderer himself...Phoebe suspected this was a premonition. She got up,  
slipped into her dressing gown and sat at her desk. She typed in Fred  
Bakely and it came up as lots of things. Infamous...can't be trusted...Fred  
Bakely punch-up games...  
Phoebe clicked on the punch-up games. She could use a good laugh. "Press  
space to punch, left arrow button for kick, right arrow button for head-  
butt, down arrow button to change special weapon, up arrow button for  
special weapon (can be gun or banana peel)". She decided to play it. After  
7 levels of punch-up mayhem, she decided to get off. She clicked the  
detailed text for Fred and it told her everything. She saw that he lived in  
England. They lived in America. It would be quite a long way to go seeing  
it was more than likely a premonition. But there were orbs and Fred got  
killed...how were they going to help Fred if when they came they shot him??  
A/N: I know it's a short chappie but I'm sure I'll get more done. Ok? Cliff-  
hanger isn't it? Hahahahaha! 


	2. Talking about it

Galloping down the stairs, Phoebe calmed down and walked carefully into the lounge, where Piper and Paige were. "Finally, where the hell were you?" said Piper, sighing with relief. "I've been in my bedroom, why?" "You missed a demon! Luckily we managed to kick their ass without you! They destroyed the TV!" Piper threw up her arms in reassignment. "Don't you see? Geez, Phoebe, get better eyesight." Phoebe turned; the TV was completely blown up. She had only been focusing on Piper and Paige. She strode to the sofa and let herself fall into the cushiness of it. Paige looked at her; she could sense something was wrong. Orbing to the sofa, she asked. "What's the matter, Pheebs?" Paige asked. "Oh, nothing, just I got a premonition while in bed of someone getting shot, any other questions?" "What!" yelled Piper. "Who got shot? Why? Where? When!" Phoebe explained everything, from what happened to what she found on the computer about Punch-up games. "...and I punched him with an uppercut and I scored 50 points for that. My overall score was 9624 points," she said. "Wow, must have been some punch-up," said Paige. "We've got to call Leo and find out what's happening, though. LEO!..."  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading, and sorry about the cliffy again. Okay! Yay! If you want to review...just press the little 'go' button. Thanks! 


	3. Finding out the demon

"Leo!! Get your butt down here now!" Piper screamed again.  
Leo orbed down, holding a chicken and a packet of fries. "What? I  
was...erm...busy..." Leo garbled with a load of chicken in his mouth.  
"Yeah, busy eatin' fries?" moaned Piper, Leo's wife. She took the chicken  
and put it on the table. Leo quickly stuffed a few fries into his mouth and  
put the pack on the table with the chicken. Phoebe beckoned him to sit  
down. She lifted her head and raised her arms. Paige seemed quite calm and  
quiet, not answering anything, not wanting to get into anything which would  
make her angry.  
"Look...anyway, Phoebe had a premonition, we're all fine, how was your day?"  
commented Paige, finally. As you could see, she was obviously being  
sarcastic. She let her anger through her calming barrier too far.  
"What, Phoebe had a premonition?"  
"Why is the subject always landed on me!"  
"Listen, we have to get there earlier than you saw in your premonition.  
What time was it there?" Piper said, sighing.  
"9.15pm in England." Phoebe was memorising what it was. "Somehow I just  
knew; perhaps it was because my mind zoomed into the watch that the young  
woman was wearing."  
"Ok. Do you know whether a demon did anything to this person? Who got  
killed?" said Leo, still with a few fries in his mouth.  
"Someone named Fred Bakely. Hey, who's that?"  
Outside of the window was someone with no skin, few muscles and more  
robotic equipment than a fully electronical skyscraper. He vanished in the  
next second, leaving behind his only clue:  
a moss grey revolver. 


	4. Curses!

Leo orbed outside, selected the gun, and orbed back within the residence.  
  
"It's grey. Lovely glimmer to it, though!" said Leo.  
  
"No, if truth be told it's moss grey. Who was that man, anyway?" said Piper.  
  
"Hey, he was somewhere in my premonition! He was the one who shot Fred Bakely!"  
  
"Well He can't kill him now, can he?"  
  
"But the revolver I saw in the premonition was sapphire with red stripes on it! How can he fabricate guns? Fancy looking ones at that!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe he can generate them from his hand? How do we know!" moaned Leo, and he suddenly orbed out and back in.  
  
"Whoa, what the freakin' hell's going on now?" hysterically replied Piper.  
  
"It's related to that man who was outside! He's trying to get us to go to him. I'm going to go check the book of shadows on this!" yelled Paige.  
  
Upstairs, Paige was flicking all the way through the Book of Shadows anxiously, inspecting each portrait for a mechanoid-freak.  
  
"Still looking, eh, sis?" abruptly said Phoebe. Paige nearly jumped a mile.  
  
"Jeez, Pheebs don't scare me! And anyway, I've found him."  
  
"Really?" replied Phoebe, with anticipation.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aha! There it is. 'Droidiac'. Kills people and disappears at moment done. There's a curse, too. 'Evil made it, evil gone, place this spell on the evil one.' Pleasant charm!"  
  
"There's the picture too..." 


	5. Newbie on the Block

A/N: Heyyy!

Alyssa: Thnx for reviewing! You might like this chappie...

Paige came running downstairs with the spell written on her hand and a photo of the Droidiac.

"Hey, found it." Said Paige, examining her palm.

"Really? Well, that's great, let's g- oh, no. Leo! No!" Piper screamed.

"The elders are calling me for a meeting. Sorry, but I have to go. Paige can orb you, can't she?"

"Uh-uh. No orbing. No." replied Phoebe. She knew that the orbing would be the time for Fred to be killed. "I insist we walk to the airport and fly there."

"What are you on, Pheebs? Some sort of Crazy pill? We're orbing. Paige, get ready."

Leo then orbed out, seemingly happy Paige was orbing them.

"No! When Fred got killed was when..." Phoebe gulped. "...it was when we orbed in. It seems weird, but we aren't orbing! For the sake of Fred Bakely, NO!"

Paige and Piper stared, shocked. They never knew Phoebe was so persuasive.

"Ok, Pheebs. Let's go, then..."

Suddenly the door was knocked. Piper opened it. It was a seemingly pretty girl.

"Ex...excuse me?" stuttered the girl. "I'm...Alyssa Zallic...I thought I could find a Miss. Phoebe Halliwell here? Because I'm here...to tell her something important..."

Phoebe came to the door.

"Did I hear my name? Oh...hi...who're you?"

Piper told Phoebe what the girl's name was and what she wanted.

"Oh! What is it, then, you adorable ... 15 year old, are you?"

"Yes...I'm your daughter."

Paige came to the door after overhearing.

"Did I just hear Phoebe being called a mom?" Paige half-laughed. When she saw the serious faces on all three of the other girls, she stared, dumbstruck.

A/N: Back! Ok, Alyssa, you got your very own character here!

BTW, Alyssa is very important to the plot, because next chappie is

-(x.x)- Spoiler Warning

v

where Alyssa starts to reveal how she can help.


	6. Fizzle into flames

A/N: Welcome to the 6th chapter. Hoping to get this stupid story over and done with…so I can start on the other 4.

Alyssa: Hope you like your character.

Phoebe stared for a few seconds, until something brought her back to earth.

"Mom…mom? You going to wake up or what?" Alyssa said. Phoebe woke up, and saw Alyssa; arms crossed, a slight angry look on her face, but was mostly covered with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll let you in, come in! Just…make yourself comfy. Paige'll orb you some food, won't you Paige?"

Paige suddenly woke up herself from looking at a bit of dirt on her nail and trying hard to rub it off. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! What would you like to eat? Or drink?"

"A pack of crisps and some orange juice please erm…"

"Aunt Paige. Your mom is my sister, and she over there is Aunt Piper. Your Uncle Leo is a white lighter, and he's – well – wherever white lighters go for meetings. You've got two baby cousins, so you can play with them if Aunt Piper lets you." She gave Piper a sort of "She-is-family-please-let-her" look, and Piper gave in.

"Oh, ok. But be careful. Chris is the youngest. Don't go up into the attic either, and read aloud from any books up there!"

"Control-freak," Phoebe muttered to Alyssa. She walked inside, but then fizzled out into flames. From inside the kitchen, Leo had orbed back, and was shocked to hear them still there, let alone screaming.

"What on earth is going on?" Leo asked as a bunch of Charmed ones ran behind him, and Paige orbed onto the top of the table, but then they could hear a small question being mumbled. "Where is everyone? Mom?? Mom?"

"Phoebe saw orbs as Fred got killed so we're taking the plane. The 'Mom' is Phoebe. Hard to imagine, yes." Leo dropped a small piece of chicken onto the floor, since he had still been eating, even in the meeting.

"Ok. So why're you screaming?"

"Alyssa, Phoebe's daughter, just fizzled into flames! But – Alyssa's still here…eh?"

"Fizzlers. Produced by Witches and Demons, if they both love each other. They can find other demons, just by duplicating themselves, and making that duplicate fizzle to the demon. Then, the Fizzler can report where the demon is. If that duplicate gets killed, the real Fizzler stays alive. Fizzlers fizzle into flames, like white lighters orb. You and Cole must've really loved each other…" Leo laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Leo!!!" Phoebe tickled Leo, and went off to see Alyssa. She hugged her on the sofa, and turned the TV on. On it, was a report of flames being seen showing up for several seconds, near grassland, and then disappearing. It was raining at that point in time, so the fire would have only lasted several seconds. It was actually a bunch of Fizzler children, playing a game, and then it starting to rain. They turned into flames and found a dryer spot. So, they were relieved to find out that they never knew it was a bunch of Fizzlers.

"Alyssa…were you there too?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, mom, sorry mom," replied Alyssa. Then, suddenly, Alyssa fizzled out, fizzled back in, and started making lots of burn marks. The Droidiac wanted Alyssa to come to him.

A/N: Baaaaaaaack! Come on people click the review button I know ya want 2! :D


End file.
